Stick the Knife In
Stick the Knife In is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-fourth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and fifty-eighth overall. It takes place in South America appearing as the second case in the region. Plot Following the reveal that a member of The Zodiac was operating under the guise of Morningstar, a mysterious figure cleaning up people's crimes in exchange for favours, they headed to Machu Picchu to find Morningstar's followers. Connor paired the player with Anastasia for the investigation as he wanted to test her skills in the field, before sending them off to Machu Picchu. At the site, the pair discovered the body of Peruvian President Roberto Gómez, six ceremonial knives puncturing his chest. They shipped the body off to Nia before suspecting Riya's mother, geneticist Suniva Laghari, Roberto's Chief of Staff Beatriz Alves and dictator Sebastian del Prado. They then learned from Anthony that Takagi was hacking into Roberto's laptop. Takagi revealed that due to her hacking, she'd discovered Roberto was monitoring a boat named The Siren's Mercy, which had just docked in Lima. The pair soon searched the boat and suspected Louvre curator Marc Pierre and Peruvian Vice President Alfredo Chavez. Riya then approached the duo, admitting that she'd seen her mother snooping around Machu Picchu. They confronted Suniva who confessed that she was retrieving her book about capacocha (Inca human sacrifice) which she had left on the crime scene. Anastasia and the player then continued the investigation, arresting Beatriz for the murder. Beatriz rebuked the pair's claims but eventually cracked, confessing that Roberto had to die before he ruined everything for her. Beatriz confessed that The Siren's Mercy was a boat she used to transport kidnap victims, revealing she was the mastermind of a human trafficking scheme. Beatriz discovered that Roberto was investigating the boat and she knew he'd find out about her involvement in the scheme. To silence him, she invited him to Machu Picchu where she punctured his chest with knives to make sure he was dead. Beatriz then started panicking, admitting that she planned to contact Morningstar to clean up the crime but was disturbed the GPA. Anastasia then demanded to know more about Morningstar, but Beatriz swore she'd said enough. For her masterminding a human trafficking scheme and the murder of the Peruvian President, she was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, Riya asked for the player and Anthony's help. Riya confessed that her father had left when she was young and revealed that she had been looking for him ever since, asking if they could help her. After finding an old photo of Riya's father in Suniva's purse, Riya asked her mother about it, who insisted that she keep her nose out of it and promising that the truth would hurt. Despite the lack of new info, Riya thanked them, smiling that she at least had a photo of her father. Meanwhile, Connor also requested Bradley and the player's help in asking his crush, Tristan Wilson, on a date. After they booked a romantic boat ride for the two, Connor asked Tristan to join him, who accepted the offer gleefully. Elsewhere, the player and Anastasia spoke to Beatriz in jail about Morningstar. After persuading her to talk, Beatriz confessed that to make first contact with Morningstar, you had to meet their followers in Machu Picchu. With this information, Anastasia had the idea of going undercover as a person in need of Morningstar's assistance to gain insight. After Connor accepted the proposal, Takagi helped attach Anastasia's name to fabricated money laundering and Anastasia went to Machu Picchu to meet Morningstar's followers. A while later, Anastasia covertly called the GPA, confessing that she'd been able to organize a meeting with Morningstar in Santiago, Chile. With no time to waste, Malcolm set a course to Santiago to monitor Anastasia. In an unknown location in the world, Morningstar poured the figure in white a glass of sangria. When Morningstar told them about the amount of people in their debt, the figure in white reminded Morningstar why they were doing this: not for power but for a well of resources. The figure in white then looked over at a picture of Anastasia and smiled, calling her a moth to the flame. The figure in white then told Morningstar to "put her down" when the time is right... Summary Victim *'Roberto Gómez' (found with ceremonial knives stabbed into his chest) Murder Weapon *'Ceremonial Knives' Killer *'Beatriz Alves' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ceviche. *The suspect knows Incan history. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cochineal stain. *The suspect wears a beaded necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ceviche. *The suspect knows Incan history. *The suspect dances the ch'unchu. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cochineal stain. *The suspect wears a beaded necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ceviche. *The suspect knows Incan history. *The suspect dances the ch'unchu. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cochineal stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ceviche. *The suspect knows Incan history. *The suspect dances the ch'unchu. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a beaded necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ceviche. *The suspect knows Incan history. *The suspect dances the ch'unchu. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cochineal stain. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats ceviche. *The killer knows Incan history. *The killer dances the ch'unchu. *The killer has a cochineal stain. *The killer wears a beaded necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Machu Picchu. (Clues: Victim's Body, Golden Pieces, Faded Spreadsheet) *Examine Faded Spreadsheet. (Result: Gene Info; New Suspect: Suniva Laghari) *Question Suniva Laghari on why her spreadsheet was on the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Roberto's Office) *Investigate Roberto's Office. (Clues: Clipboard, Notepad) *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Graphs; New Suspect: Beatriz Alves) *Interrogate Beatriz Alves about Roberto's death. *Examine Notepad. (Result: Meeting with Sebastian; New Suspect: Sebastian del Prado) *Question Sebastian del Prado over his meeting with Roberto. *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Ceremonial Knife) *Analyze Ceremonial Knife. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Incan history) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ceviche) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lima Docks. (Clues: Quechua Phrasebook, Framed Photo Man, Faded Sketch) *Examine Quechua Phrasebook. (Result: Ownership Label; New Suspect: Marc Pierre) *Question Marc Pierre on his presence in Peru. (Attribute: Marc knows Incan history) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Alfredo Chavez) *Interrogate Alfredo Chavez on Roberto's murder. (Attribute: Alfredo eats ceviche) *Examine Faded Sketch. (Result: Anatomical Sketch) *Analyze Anatomical Sketch. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer dances the ch'unchu; New Crime Scene: Roberto's Desk) *Investigate Roberto's Desk. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Dictaphone) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Result: Declaration of War) *Confront Sebastian del Prado over his declaration of war. (Attribute: Sebastian eats ceviche, knows Incan history and dances the ch'unchu) *Examine Dictaphone. (Result: Recordings) *Analyze Recordings. (04:00:00) *Ask Beatriz Alves about the victim's fantasies about her. (Attribute: Beatriz eats ceviche, knows Incan history and dances the ch'unchu) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Suniva Laghari over snooping around the crime scene. (Attribute: Suniva eats ceviche and knows Incan history; New Crime Scene: Incan Ruins) *Investigate Incan Ruins. (Clues: Clay Pieces, Broken Pieces) *Examine Clay Pieces. (Result: Clay Vase) *Analyze Clay Vase. (03:00:00) *Confront Alfredo Chavez about his vase depicting his takeover of Peru. (Attribute: Alfredo known Incan history and dances the ch'unchu) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Creepy Doll) *Examine Creepy Doll. (Result: Ominous Message) *Confront Marc over his message to the victim. (Attribute: Marc eats ceviche and dances the ch'unchu) *Investigate The Siren's Mercy. (Clues: Crystal Skull, Fishing Equipment) *Examine Crystal Skull. (Result: Red Dye) *Analyze Red Dye. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cochineal stain) *Examine Fishing Equipment. (Result: Bead) *Analyze Bead. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a beaded necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sell Your Soul (2/5). (No stars) Sell Your Soul (2/5) *Investigate Machu Picchu. (Clue: Suniva's Purse) *Examine Suniva's Purse. (Result: Old Photo) *Confront Suniva about the old photo in her purse. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Connor what he needs. *Investigate Lima Docks. (Clue: Faded Flyer) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Boat Rides Flyer) *Analyze Boat Rides Flyer. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Tristan Wilson) *Tell Tristan about the boat ride. (Reward: Sailor's Hat) *Confront Beatriz about Morningstar. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate President's Office. (Clue: Files) *Examine Files. (Result: Official Documents) *Analyze Official Documents. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Anastasia Gardenia) *Tell Anastasia about the plan. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:South America (UnknownGamez)